


Is it 'Hug a Teacher day' or something?!

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: After my Jealous Maggie part, people wanted one of Alex as well, so here it is :) Again, Sorry for my english!I also wanted to say something. I've recieve a couple of requests for me to write or include Supercorp more in this serie. And I want to be honest, I totally support Supercorp and that is why I always try to mention it somehow in the background, but Supercorp is not my ship. My story are only Sanver's related. I do have other ships in the background like Kara/Lena or James/Lucy or Winn/Lyra, etc...But they are not my ships therefore, I dont write about them nor I include them in my tags for the same reason. I really hope I don't hurt anyones feelings with this. I really Love and Appreciate your support! Comments & kudos gives me life! :)





	Is it 'Hug a Teacher day' or something?!

**Author's Note:**

> After my Jealous Maggie part, people wanted one of Alex as well, so here it is :) Again, Sorry for my english!  
> I also wanted to say something. I've recieve a couple of requests for me to write or include Supercorp more in this serie. And I want to be honest, I totally support Supercorp and that is why I always try to mention it somehow in the background, but Supercorp is not my ship. My story are only Sanver's related. I do have other ships in the background like Kara/Lena or James/Lucy or Winn/Lyra, etc...But they are not my ships therefore, I dont write about them nor I include them in my tags for the same reason. I really hope I don't hurt anyones feelings with this. I really Love and Appreciate your support! Comments & kudos gives me life! :)

Another extremely busy day at the DEO has ended and like always, Alex Danvers was just happy to go home. Ignoring a couple of goodbyes from her colleagues, she rushed to the Underground Parking Lot to get on her Ducati and speed her way home.  

It was relatively early; 6pm, but late enough for Alex to think it was weird that there was no missed calls or texts from Maggie in her phone. Alex arrived home 25 minutes later and frowned in confusion when an unknown car was parked on her driveway. 

Alex opened her door and placed her helmet on a stand next to the main entrance and hung the tactical belt on its hanger. She took the gun and locked it on its safe on the coat closet, boots where left there as well. Alex was about to pull her shirt off when the noise of laughter caught her attention. Two different laughs, one from Maggie and the other from a woman she didn't recognize. She slowly walked to their living room where the noise was coming from. 

Maggie was sitting on the couch, next to a woman, Separated only by the small body of their child; they were looking at William's baby album. Alex silently gazed around, Two glasses of whine were on the coffee table in front of both women and two dirty and empty plates on the dining table with two empty bottles of beers.

"Oh Alex!" Maggie said surprised, "I didn't know you were coming early tonight"

Maggie's voice pulled Alex from her confusion. Alex turned her eyes from the dinning table to a smiling Maggie.

"Oh yeah, yeah" Its all Alex could say, "It was a pretty easy day today" she lied.

The truth was that Alex left unfinished Lab work and paper work because she was craving time with her Family. Lately its been like that, and Alex didn't know why. But tonight, there was another women who ate dinner with her family and who is now sitting on her couch, with her wife and her son and It bothered her, a sharp feeling in her stomach confirmed the Agent of her discomfort. 

"Alex?" Maggie's voice pulled Her from her thoughts again. 

"Yeah sorry, you were saying?" Alex smiled.

"I said this is Esther Armstrong, she is the counselor of  William's learning center" Maggie pointed at the woman next to her who was stretching her hand to Alex. 

"Nice to meet you Alex" The woman said with a smile, "I've heard a lot about you from William"

"Nice to meet you too" Alex smiled and shook the woman's hand. 

"Hey...No hugs?" Alex said to William who was looking at the pictures. 

William looked up and smiled. He stood up and hugged Alex and then returned to the couch, "Come on mommy, lets keep showing pictures to Miss Armstrong". 

The two women laughed and returned their attention to the album, leaving Alex standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. 

"Maggie can I speak with you privately?" Alex asked.

"Uh sure" Maggie said, "I'll be right back" Maggie said to Esther with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked to their room. 

"What is it?" Maggie asked, closing the door behind her. 

"I don't know, You tell me" Alex said, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"About what?" Maggie walked closer to Alex with a confused look on her face. 

"Is there something wrong with William? Is there any reason a counselor is sitting in my home in the middle of the night?" Alex crossed her arms on her chest. 

"Oh no no" Maggie shook her head and laughed softly, "You see, today I got caught up at work and I was running late to pick up William. So i call the Center to let them know and Esther picked up my call. She offered to bring William home for me" Maggie explained. 

"She offered to bring William home?" Alex said in disbelief. 

Maggie nodded, "She is the nicest. So I asked her to stay for dinner and then William wanted to show her some baby pictures" Maggie laughed, "He really likes her". 

"Why you didn't called me?" Alex asked, not laughing. 

"Oh well...When she offered I thought there was no reason for me to bother you" Maggie shrugged. 

"Nothing that has to do with my son will ever bother me" Alex said.

"I know that...It just...I don't know. She just wanted to help and I thought it was very kind of her" Maggie said. 

Alex knew that Maggie was right. The woman wanted to help. But there was something that left her with a sour taste in her mouth. Maybe the fact that the woman was beautiful, young and apparently very eager to help Maggie....and her too, of course. Because by helping Maggie with William she was helping her too...Right? 

Alex took a deep breath, "Well...I'm hungry...Is there any food left for me?" Alex asked innocently. 

Maggie's smile disappeared and was replaced by a worrying look. She walked towards Alex and straddled her. 

"Im sorry baby, I didn't asked you about your day" Maggie softly said, running her fingers through Alex's hair. 

"It's ok..." Alex replied, pressing her forehead against Maggie's.

"And of course there is food for you" Maggie brushed her lips against Alex's.

Alex closed her eyes and caught Maggie's lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling her closer, she kissed her with need.  

"Come on my love, Let me feed you" Maggie smiled into the kiss and pulled away. 

They both walked back to the living room. Alex sat on the couch in front of Esther and William and Maggie went to the kitchen to serve Alex's food.

"Maggie told me about what you did with William. We are very grateful" Alex said with a genuine smile. 

"It was nothing" Esther said with a smile, "Being a cop must be a very difficult and stressful job and I just wanted to help"

So she was helping Maggie exclusively, great. 

"Look mama" William showed Alex a picture of him with 1yr old and dressed as Spiderman. 

"So handsome my boy" Alex smiled looking at the picture. 

"Handsome indeed" Esther said, kissing William's head. 

The stomach pain returned. Maybe it was because she was hungry...It has to be, Right? 

"Here baby" Maggie said giving Alex her food and placing her drink on the coffee table. 

Alex looked at Esther's expression. She was smiling but her jaw was clenched.

"Thank you babe" Alex said.

"I must say, Maggie's food is the best" Esther said 

"Oh Nonsense, It's totally not the best" Maggie said shyly, sitting next to Esther. 

"I promise it is" Esther reassured her, putting her hand in Maggie's thigh. 

Alex choked on her food. She coughed hard to try and clear her throat.  

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked worried looking at her wife's red face. 

"Yeah yeah" Alex said, taking deep breaths and drinking from her juice. 

She gave an angry glare to Esther who completely missed it because her attention was completely on Maggie. 

 Almost an hour later, they were in the same position but this time, William was reading a book to Esther while Maggie contemplated with a smile. Alex acted like she was reading her novel. William yawned.

"Are you sleepy sweetheart?" Esther asked, brushing William's hair.

Alex bit her lip because the stomach pain was back and she was absolutely sure this time she was not hungry. 

William Nodded, gave the book to Maggie and ran to Alex's arm. 

"Hey" Alex softly said, taking her son tightly into her chest.  

"He need to take a bath first" Maggie said to Alex.

"It's bath time first buddy" Alex said, kissing her son's head. 

"With you" William said, pointing at Alex with his finger. 

Alex didn't wanted to leave Maggie alone with Esther. 

"With me and Mommy?" Alex asked

William nodded.

Maggie laughed tenderly and Esther cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well I think this is my cue to leave" Esther said, standing up.

Alex stood up with William in her arms and smiled at Esther, "Thank You again" 

"Again, It was nothing" Esther said with a forced smiled, "No goodnight for me William?" 

William simply waved goodbye with his hand. His face buried into Alex's neck fighting hard not to fall asleep. 

"When he is in those arms, the world doesn't matter at all" Maggie laughed, "I'll walk you to the door" She said with a smile. 

 Maggie and Esther walked to the door. 

"Thanks for dinner and the photo albums and the reading section" Esther said, smiling and blushing.

"Yeah sorry about that. He loves to show people baby pictures of him" Maggie said.

"That's perfect. It means he is a happy boy" Esther softly said.

"He is" Maggie repeated with a smile, "Well I wont take any more time from you. Thanks for everything Esther really and goodnight" Maggie said hugging her.

"Anytime" Esther replied, hugging Maggie back, "Goodnight".

Maggie opened the bathroom door to see Alex and William submerged in a bubble bath, both with mohawks. 

"Is there space for one more?" She laughed

 

Three days later, Alex and Winn were sitting in Alex's office eating their lunch. Alex decides to text Maggie. 

**Alex: Hey babe, Im having lunch. What about you?**

**Maggie: Me too! Im eating lunch with Esther by the way.**

Alex was drinking from her Juice when she read the text. She spit all the juice that was in her mouth on Winn's face.

"What the fuck Alex?" Winn said, cleaning his face and shirt with a napkin.

"Why the hell she is with her?" Alex said out loud, ignoring Winn.

"Who?" Winn asked with his mouth full.

Alex hesitated about replying the text but opted to ignore it instead. The pain in her stomach was back and all of the sudden she lost her appetite. She tossed the remaining of her lunch away. 

"Are you gonna eat that?" Winn asked with his mouth completely full again.

"You are disgusting Winn" Alex said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"What did I do?!" Winn shouted.

 

Alex got home that night. She walked up to William's room first.

"Why are you awake?" Alex softly asked, kneeling next to the bed.

"Mommy let me wait for you" William said, playing with his iPad.

"Ok baby, Im home now. It's time to sleep" Alex said taking the iPad from the boy's hands.

William nodded and yawned. He turned to his side, facing Alex.

"Hey" Alex almost whispered with a smile.

"Hey" William repeated with the same smile. 

"What are you gonna dream about tonight?" Alex asked her son as usual. She did this everytime before going to sleep. 

"Tonight I will dream about going on the boat with Pawpaw" He said with a sleepy voice and a wide smile. 

"That's a nice dream baby" Alex softly said, kissing William's forehead.

"I love you mama" William said, his eyes already closed. 

"I love you my precious boy" She kissed him again and walked out towards her room. 

Maggie was watching TV on their bed, covered completely under the covers. 

"Hey pretty lady" Maggie said when Alex came into the room.

"Hey you" Alex said, trying to hide the fact that she was furious about her wife's Lunch Date.

Alex pulled her shirt off and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Maggie. 

"How was your day?" Maggie asked.

Alex felt a strange sensation in her chest. The fact that Maggie was so oblivious made her blood boil. 

"Good" Alex simply said. 

Maggie smiled and turned her eyes back to the TV.

"So, Everything alright with Esther?" Alex asked, bending down to take her socks away.  

"Yeah. She called me this morning to see If I wanted to have lunch with her" Maggie said without taking her eyes from the TV.

"Why you didn't told me?" Alex asked, twisting her body so she could face Maggie. 

"About lunch? I don't know...it was not important" Maggie shrugged. 

Alex just nodded. She then stood up and went to take a bath, returning to find a sleeping Maggie. She turned the TV off and walked to the other side of the bed to lay down when she heard Maggie's phone beep. She was never the type to check on Maggie's cellphone, but it was late and no one text Maggie at this time. She slowly reached for the phone and touched the screen to see the notification. It was a text from Esther that read: _Thank You for lunch today. I had a blast. I hope we can do it again soon. Good night Maggie <3_. 

"A heart emoji?" Alex asked to herself in a whisper.

She turned her eyes to Maggie who was deeply asleep. She felt the pain in her chest and stomach again, and she felt like crying. She's never been in this position. Sure she knew Maggie would make a couple of head turn her way, I mean she did married a gorgeous woman. But this? to see another person reaching out to her like this made her want to throw up. She wanted to punch this woman's senses off. Maggie Sawyer was her  fucking Wife...Her Wife. 

"Baby" Maggie's sleepy voice pulled her out of her raging thoughts, "Hug me...I'm cold".

Alex immediately put Maggie's phone away and moved closer under the covers to Maggie's naked body. 

"Your cold because you're naked baby" Alex whispered into the back of her neck. 

"I like being naked for you" Maggie said moving back against Alex's body, "Hold me closer".

Alex closed her eyes feeling warmth already between her legs. She hugged Maggie closer to her body, burying her face in Maggie's neck. 

"I love you so much" Alex whispered 

Maggie was asleep again, her chest moving slowly and peacefully. 

"You are mine" Alex whispered, giving her small kisses on the back of her neck. 

 

This issue with Esther kept going on for several days. Lunch dates and Home dinner invitations that ended with Esther reading books with William or sharing more old pictures with Maggie. Late night texts. Alex felt like she was going to explode so she decided to pay Esther a visit during lunch break on a friday. 

She knocked on her office door.

"Come in" Esther shouted from inside.

Alex stepped into the office with a smile.

"Oh Alex....Did we had an appointment?" Esther asked confused.

"No no, I just wanted to come and talk to you, If thats ok" Alex said, taking a sit in front of the desk. 

"Well, Actually I'm suppose to meet with Maggie for Lunch" Esther said with a sarcastic smile. 

Alex ignored her completely and took an apple from her desk. 

"You know Miss Armstrong...I've been feeling a little uncomfortable with the way you've been trying to introduce yourself into my home lately" Alex said, playing with the Apple. 

"I-I don't know what you mean" Esther said, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"I get it that You wanted to Help my wife the first time with our son" Alex took a bite of the apple, "But I think you are overstepping the line now".

"I didn't know there was a line" Esther said, leaning back into her chair.  

Alex turned her eyes from the apple to Her.

"Maggie is a married Woman. Late night texts are overstepping" Alex said, clenching her teeth. 

"Alex, Im only doing what Your wife is allowing me to do" Esther winked at Alex. 

"My wife is being nice. I know her, she think she still owe you for the favor. But as far as I know, You are the one who is constantly reaching out for her" Alex took another bite of the apple, "I mean, aren't you tired of unanswered texts?" 

"Maggie is an amazing mother. I understand that her night time is dedicated to probably putting William to sleep--" 

"Or fucking me" Alex interrupted her abruptly. 

"You are being so disrespectful" She hissed at Alex.

"You are the only disrespectful here" Alex shouted back, slamming her hand on the desk, "My Family, Miss Armstrong, means the world to me. I will not allow anyone to come into my home and disrespect it like that. We already said Thank you for your little favor with our son, now fuck off" She growled.  

Esther stood from her chair and pointed at the door, "Get the hell out of my office" 

Alex smiled and stood up, "Stay as far away as you can from My Wife. Find yourself a new Lunch buddy, find yourself a new Home to go for dinner and you will stop sending my wife midnight texts" She finished, took one last bite of the apple and tossed it on the desk. 

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are, that is completly illegal" Esther said with a shaky voice. 

"Don't be a hipocrite. What you are doing is completly unprofessional and unethical. Get a fucking life and leave mine alone" Alex said before she walked out of the door. 

 

That night Alex got home relatively early; 6pm. The smell of freshly baked cupcakes hit her as soon as she walked into her home. She walked towards the kitchen, and Maggie was icing two batches of cupcakes.

"Smells good" Alex said, hugging Maggie from behind. 

Maggie kept quiet.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked confused. 

Maggie turned around and pushed Alex, "What's wrong?! Are you kidding me?" Maggie asked, pointing at Alex with the Chocolate covered spatula. 

"Whoa Cop, easy...lower your weapon" Alex teased.

"This cupcakes is my apology to Esther. Because apparently a savage Wife decided to go into her office today and threaten her!" Maggie shouted, the spatula almost hitting Alex's chest. 

"You baked her cupcakes?!" Alex asked furious. 

"Yes I did!" Maggie growled, throwing the spatula to Alex who dodged it.  

"I can not stand that bitch!" Alex screamed, "She is always sucking up your ass! I fucking hate it" Alex said, running her hands in her hair in despair. 

"You are delusional Danvers!" Maggie said, bending down to pick up the spatula. 

"I don't want her near you. And yes, I went and I asked her not to contact you again" Alex said, "And I am not sorry for it".

"You threatened her!" Maggie slammed the spatula in the sink. 

"Bah i did not!" Alex chuckled sarcastically. 

"You are unbelievable" Maggie said, turning back to the cupcakes. 

"So you baked her cupcakes...What? Is it Hug A Teacher Day or something?!" Alex shouted, taking some of the icing and throwing it at Maggie. 

"She is not a Teacher. She is a counselor!" Maggie said, throwing some icing back at Alex hitting her in the chest. 

"You know what? I want cupcakes!" Alex said walking towards the batches and taking one cupcake to her mouth. 

"Danvers!" Maggie screamed, trying to push Alex away from the batches.  

Alex took one of the trays and ran to the other side of the kitchen island.

"Alex Danvers" Maggie pointed at her in a warning, "Dont you--"

Maggie was interrupted by a flying cupcake hitting her in the face. 

"Oh no you didn't" Maggie grunted, taking one cupcake and throwing it hard at Alex.

They ran around the island throwing cupcakes at each others. When the trays were empty, Alex ran to the icing bowl at the same time that Maggie did and they battled for it. Icing flying around. Sprinkle bottles were opened and tossed around as well. A chocolate covered Alex pushed a chocolate covered Maggie against the island and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Alex kissed her hard. Pushing her hips against Maggie's.

"Are you jealous Danvers?" Maggie asked breathless.

"I am" Alex whimpered, Kissing Maggie's neck and making sure to leave a mark.

"But baby..." Maggie tried to speak in between Alex's passionate kisses, "You can't go around threatening people" 

"I am a Wild animal when it comes to you" Alex said, biting Maggie's neck, "I can't stand anyone trying to get near you baby, I can't" She took Maggie by the thighs and lifted her up on the island. 

"My savage Wife" Maggie moaned, "Fuck Alex"

Alex was cupping Maggie's breasts under her shirt.  

"Take me to bed and show me how wild you get when another woman tries to get to me" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex took Maggie on her arms and quickly walked upstairs, slamming and locking her bedroom door behind her. 

 

"Oh Rao!" Kara said, opening the door and looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"Cupcakes!" William said, taking one cupcake from fhe floor and eating it. 

Kara frowned, took her glasses away and turned her eyes to upstairs. She gasped. 

"Oh no no no no" She quickly ran to William and hit the cupcake off his hand, "Thats dirty baby".

William shrugged and  started walking upstairs. 

"No William" Kara took William's hand and took her purse back, "Why don't we go for a second round of ice cream?" 

"Yay! With Auntie Lena?" William asked, jumping excitedly. 

"Yeah, Let's go pick up Lena" Kara said, walking out the door.

"Can Mama and Mommy come too?" William asked.

"Mama and Mommy are currently busy baby...very busy", She turned around before closing the door and murmured, "Wild Animals".

 

 

 

 


End file.
